


God, he is so perfect.

by Senichii



Series: Stony One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Person, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senichii/pseuds/Senichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, another one of my One shots. I wanted to try a different thing, so yeah this is a first person, of Steve's point of view. So enjoy as always!</p><p>P.S : Finally fixed this one too ;3;</p>
    </blockquote>





	God, he is so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another one of my One shots. I wanted to try a different thing, so yeah this is a first person, of Steve's point of view. So enjoy as always!
> 
> P.S : Finally fixed this one too ;3;

" Hey Steve, you heard about it yet? " 

That was my friend, Bucky. 

" About what? "

" There is a new kid who is said to be transferring at our school today. "

"Really? Who is it? "

" The name's Tony Stark. "

Tony Stark. I've heard that name before, he is the son of Howard Stark, the founder of Stark Industries. He was also called as a prodigy, for his intelligence on mechanical engineering.

But due to a car accident, both of his parents died because of that. And now, Stark Industries is now controlled by him, at such a young age, Tony Stark.

I've read some stories about him, but I never bothered checking what does the guy look like.

" Something wrong bud? "

Crap, I forgot I was talking with Bucky. 

" Oh no, nothing. Just overthinking this Stark guy. " 

" Alright then. Well don't overthink it too much. " He patted me on the back, and just up and left the classroom. 

It was already lunch, might as well eat something at the cafeteria. 

I stood from my desk, and left the room and headed towards the cafeteria. And as usual, it's always packed with students.

I decided to just hurry up, and buy something from the cafeteria and just eat it at the classroom.

As I was walking towards the cashier, somebody bumped into me, which caused me to stumble a little. 

" Hey, watch where your going. " A voice said, with a bit of anger on the voice of his tone.

" Sorry 'bout that. " I replied, I decided to check who this guy was, and I couldn't believe my eyes. He had dark brown hair, which you may think it's black sometimes, and he has light brown eyes that matches his hair. Not to mention, that he has a nice jawline, and a pretty nice face.

Wait, what am I saying? He is a guy for crying out loud! The does that mean.. I'm slowly swinging that way? But why does he look so.. perfect in every way?

" Hey Tony, were gonna be late! Hurry up already! " A voice called out to him.

" Yeah, I'm coming. " 

Before he walked away completely, he first look at me with a expressionless face, then turned into a grin on his face.

Oh yeah, the guy called him Tony. Wait, don't tell me he is Tony Stark? So he is the new transferred student at our school. But.. damn, he is hot as hell. 

" So you two finally met huh? " Bucky said behind me as he was eating his sandwich.

" Oh yeah! Yeah.. "

" What was with that reaction..? You sure your okay bud? "

I can't hide it from him, I guess I gotta tell him.. 

" Look Buck. If I tell you this, promise me you won't say it to anybody. Can I trust you on that? "

" Yeah, just lay it on me already. "

" Just let me buy something to eat. I haven't eaten anything yet. "

" Here. "

He handed me a sandwich, and a coca cola to add it.

" Uh.. Thanks. "

" Don't mention it. Let's just head to the classroom already. "

" Gotcha. "

Me and Bucky then headed towards our classroom, and since it was lunch, it was quite an empty room. Which is what we need.

We both took our seats, facing each other, and I started to tell him on what happened.

" Huh.. So your in love with him, with Tony Stark. " He leaned back to his chair and crossed his arms.

" Re-really..? " 

Am I.. really in love with the guy? Wait why am I acting like a teenage girl, thinking about my crush and all? Argh! Why am I even reacting like this? 

" Yeah, and adding on what you said about him grinning at you, guess he has an interest to you. Or something like that, on those romantic flicks and soap operas. "

I opened my coca cola, and took a drink from it, and had another bite at my sandwich. 

" So, overall I became a homosexual person? " 

" Yeah. You turned into a gay guy, be proud of it. "

I nearly choked on my sandwich, as I heard on what Bucky just said.

" B-Be proud of it?! " 

" Yep, you know be proud of your sexuality now and such. "

Sometimes, I just wanna know how and why he is even my friend. 

" Haah.. Let's just get out of this whole sexuality topic. Let's go back to the Tony- "

Before I even had a chance to complete my sentence, he just had to go in our classroom. Tony Stark.

" Hello there gentlemen. The name's Tony Stark. You can just call me Tony, if you want. " 

He headed towards us, and he stood in front of where me and Bucky, are supposedly talking. 

" Oh, nice to meet you Tony. " Bucky looked at him, and gave him a smile.

" Nice to meet you.. "

" Bucky's the name. And over there is Mr. Steve Rogers. A big fan of yours. "

I'm so gonna beat the living hell out of you Bucky. Just wait till this is over. 

" Ah.. Hello there, Tony. " 

" I see, now that I remember, we bumped into each other during lunch, if I am correct, right? "

You had to remember it.. Don't you.

" Yes, and sorry about it again, if it made you mad or anything. "

Now having a closer look at him, he really is perfect. It's as if God made him himself. What am I even saying? He is probably straight for crying out loud! 

" No, don't worry about it. Actually, where was I.. Ah yes. The reason I came here, was that I was looking for a guy named James Rhodes. He goes by the name Rhodey. So have you seen him or know where he is? "

James Rhodes. Now that you think about it, isn't he like Stark's closest friends? I don't know much about him but, I heard a few things about him.

But as he said his friend's name, another guy had to walk right in to our classroom. 

" There you are Tony! " He came rushing towards Stark, smiling at him.

Guess they really are best buds, but it's kinda unfair.. Whoa, what's with this new kind of weird feeling but just seeing those two, like chums and all, makes me wanna punch that other guy.

He had a very darker skin tone, his hair, semi bald yet colored in black as well. And his eyes are dark brown. 

" What were you doing here Tony? "

" I was asking directions, and your whereabouts you see. This is Bucky and that over there is Steve. "

" Nice to meet you two, I'm James Rhodes, but just call me Rhodey. "

" Nice to meet ya too. " Bucky replied to him, and had shake hands with him.

" I could say the same. " Rhodey offered his hand, to shake hands with me. So I just had to go with it, rather than being rude to him just because him and Stark are all chums and stuff. Which is a pathetic excuse to be rude to him actually..

" Anyways, me and Rhodey gotta go. It was nice talking to you two. See ya. " 

" Yeah, see ya you two. "

Those two gave us a smile each, and left the room, talking and laughing at each other.

" Heh. " Bucky chuckled a little at me, which is kinda creepy, since he hardly ever does this kind of thing. I mean when we were kids, we used to laugh and have fun all the time.

" What? "

" I think somebody is jealous. "

" No, I'm not jealous at that.. Rhodey guy! But seeing the two of them, well.. I just wanna punch him.. But I'm not jealous! " 

" Psh, says Mr. Obvious right here. "

Am I really jealous at that guy? At Rhodey? 

" What? Cat got your tongue? Well, silence means yes, so it means you accept the fact your jealous, Mr. Obvious. "

" Tsk. Fine, I guess.. I am jealous.. And stop calling me that! " 

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Mr. Jealous-but-he-is-jealous. " Bucky sighed as of disappointment in me.

" Ugh. Let's just go back to the damn topic. So, yes I'm in love with Stark and I am jealous at his friend. And as your friend, I'm  asking for your.. help. "

I can't believe I'm saying this, but in times of need, he would always help me, so no complaints, just suck it up Steve. 

" Hmm.. If you really are lovey-dovey with him, with Mr. Perfect, then you should try going to the party he is going to hold. "

" Party? What party? "

" Rhodey told him that he should hold a party, of him you know, being able to go to our school. "

" Ah.. More of like a meet and greet party, or just a party party kind of thing? "

" A party party, if that's what you are referring it to. " 

" Hmm.. Kind of a good opportunity to know where he lives. "

" I didn't know you were the stalking type Steve. "

" Not in a stalker way of course! And I also just wanna talk to him you know.. "

" Alright then. So anyways, the party will be at Stark Tower, and it will be held tomorrow, around 7pm. Clint, Nat and the others plan to go as well. "

He owns a building?! I knew he was rich, but I didn't knew he was rich enough to own a building..

" You want us to pick you up? "

" Uh.. Sure, that way we can all go together. " 

" Very well, we will pick you up at around 6:50. " 

" Gotcha. "

DING DONG DING DONG

" Welp, guess that's the bell. Let's talk about this later shall we? "

" Yeah. "

Bucky patted me at my left shoulder and we both fixed our chairs, and our classmates went in to our classroom, until it was filled up. 

Just meeting Tony Stark, and I just went full gay on the guy, not that I actually really liked dating women. But, seeing him smile and laugh, was just like a sight and the sound of heaven to me. Haah.. I feel so excited, I just wanna meet him, hug him,and everything. I really love him.

" Earth to Steve! Hello can you hear me? " Said by a voice that sounded a lot like Clint.

" He is either dozing off to space or daydreaming of Mr. Perfect. " Another voice, similar to Bucky.

" Who is this Mr. Perfect? " This time a female voice, a voice like Natasha.

" Tony Stark. "

" Oh. Really? "

" Yep. "

" I didn't knew Steve had a thing for billionaires. " 

Wait, are those people talking about me?

" Of all the possibilities. " Natasha sighed, and just sat on another chair, nearby to where they were.

" Well, I think deep inside, he is proud to be on- "

" N-No I am not! " I finally came back to my senses, and I was right that Clint, Natasha and Bucky are here.

" Oh, he finally came back from earth. " Bucky jokingly said.

" Ah.. Classes are over? " 

" Yes, it felt like time skipped for you, because of you thinking Mr. perfect. "  Clint had a grin on his face, looking at me.

" Oh shut up.. It's embarrassing. " 

My face was quite red, and it's very obvious if one would look at it. I swear, they will regret this one day..

" So, what do you guys want? "

" Duh, were here to talk to you about tomorrow, at Stark's party. Or you don't bother to come at all? " Clint smacked me at the head, which wasn't that painful.

" I will come with you guys, of course.. I still wanted to.. "

" To..? " Natasha leaned in closer to me, she was slowly smiling at me as well and leaned back to her chair.

" Mr. Perfect. Anyways, let's just meet at my house, then we will use a car and pick up Steve. You guys should ask for your Mother and Father's approval, just to be on the safe side. " Bucky mostly got straight to the point and explained everything to us, well he is quite good at these kind of things.

" Very well, see you guys tomorrow? We should head home now, it's getting late and I have archery practice. " 

" So do I, but rather martial arts practice to myself and all. "

Man, do these guys are ever impatient as ever sometimes? Well, yeah count me in and all..

" Alright, let's go home then. " I stood up, wore my sling bag, and we all went home together.

The next day went by, but it was quite uneventful at some point, but it was probably because of me just thinking about the party all day.

\-----

" I finally would get to meet him again later.. What should I say to him? "

Only a few minutes left before they would pick me up from home, and head to the party. Mom was cool with me going to a party, since she always wanted me to experience different kinds of things.

Well, I am wearing the nicest things I could ever wear, which makes me feel weird. A v-neck shirt with a blazer on, add it to some ripped jeans and some sneakers.

I just want to talk to him, even though it's weird that I just liked him today, but he made my heart have a irregular heart beat, and it became faster and faster.. Wh-what am I saying?! I should try to act normal.. But it's hard, with him on my mind all the time.. 

" Hey Steve! Ready to go?! " I heard a voice, along with someone knocking on my door. I guess that's them. Alright Steve, you can do this.

" Yeah, I'm coming! " 

I went down the stairs and headed towards the door, I tried to calm myself first, then went outside the door. There they were, Bucky, just standing there at the porch, while Clint and Natasha were just waiting in the car, playing some Metallica songs at max volume.

" You sure your ready bud? There is no going back now. "

" Yeah, let's go. "

\-----

We slowly rolled into the parking lot, and it was packed with a lot of cars, people drinking outside, partying, making out, and all of that party kind of stuff. 

" As expected of a rich billionaire's party, it's chaotic yet fun at the same time. " Clint chuckled a little as he looked out through the window, looking at the environment at where we are at the moment.

" Haah.. Can't wait to drink all of that wine! " Natasha looked out the window as well, smiling and laughing. We all knew that side of her, since she never actually got to drink beers and alcohol whenever there is a party, so there you go.

" Alright, as long as we all meet each other up later here, at the car. If that's okay with you guys. " Bucky said as he parked the car, a little close to the entrance. Everyone then got ready for the party.

I myself was getting ready to go the party, to meet him. To meet Tony Stark.

" Gotcha Buck. " I said as I opened the door, and stepped outside. Everyone did the same, Bucky had to turn the car off before we all headed towards the building as we stepped outside of the car.

As we were finally at the door, people were dancing, drinking and having the time of their lives. We were soon greeted by him, by Tony Stark. He wore a suit, his hair fixed, and overall he looked perfect. 

" Oh, so you guys came for the party as well. So just enjoy the night my good friends, and have fun at the party. " He smiled at us, it made me even more to want him.

" Sure, we will make this party one of the best parties we have ever been to. " Bucky replied back, smiling at him too. Well, it was common courtesy to be polite at people..

" Alright, see you guys around. " Tony finally left us there, and went up to the where the elevator was and went in. Probably going to somewhere private, well maybe.

Okay, elevator. Make sure to remember that.

" Alright, you guys know the plan is. So see you all at the end of the party. " Natasha left, and so did Clint. Leaving me and Bucky together.

Bucky looked at me, " Good luck with Mr. Perfect Steve. " He patted my shoulder and left as well.

" Right.. " 

The next thing I knew, that I went in through the crowd, heading towards the same elevator he went in. I clicked the button, waited it for a while, and it finally opened. I went in, yet there were no buttons, which was weird. As I got in, I heard a voice talked to me. " What floor are we going on Sir? "

I knew I just had to go with it, it must have been some of the advanced technology he has at the moment. " The floor that Sir Stark went in too as well, if that is alright. " 

" Very well then Sir. " 

The elevator soon began to operate. There was elevator music playing in the background, it was quite soothing. Then a ring went off, meaning that we finally reached the floor, where he is. " Here is the floor Sir. " The voice said to me again. 

" Thanks. "

I went out of the elevator, yet I noticed that there was some lights on, but nobody was there. It was weird, it looked like a bedroom yet a office going on in it. I walked in further, letting myself have a little exploration. There were some machinery going on over there, probably some work he is still working in progress. I found a little a picture frame, at the table nearby. It was Howard Stark and a child, probably Tony Stark. " Huh, what are you doing here? Steve was it right? " I heard a familiar voice, it was him. I placed the picture frame down, and turned around. And my guess was right, there he was.

" Sorry, for um.. trespassing. " I said in reply to him.

" Oh no, it's okay. But you saw that picture right, about me and my dad? "

" Ah.. yes. "

" He just left me alone, along with my mom. They never came back. But I know they are still out there. "

" W-why are you telling me this? "

He then gave me a gaze, not his usual gaze, more like a scary way. 

" Nothing out of the reason. " He slowly walked forward, towards me. This made me felt uneasy, but I had to be calm and collected.

He then finally was in front of me, only a few inches away to be exact. It was kind of embarrassing, yet nervous at the same time. " Wha-what? "

He leaned in closer to me, making me back away, yet he held my collar. He pulled me in, and ended us having to kiss each other. I was surprised and shocked at the same time, I mean why would he do this? Did he like me, ever since we met or something? But it was quite embarrassing, which made me blush bright as I pulled away from the kiss.

" I like you. Your quite interesting, in a way I guess. " He chuckled a little, he then smiled after he was done chuckling.

" W-what are you playing at?! Are you just.. playing with my feelings? " I retorted back with a little anger on the tone of my voice.

" I would have done that earlier then, fine if you don't really get me. Since of course, your a slow person. " He looked at me, " I love you, it's kind of like love at first sight I guess. " He smiled at me afterwards and he scratched his head after.

I had never felt this kind of feeling before, but it made me felt happy. My heart began to beat faster and faster, which made me cry unconciously, with me not realizing until Stark pointed it out for me.

" Hey, what are you crying for? You okay Big guy? " He approached to me, giving me a hug and patted my back. 

" N-nothing. I'm just happy.. Like I know everything is so sudden, but we.. you know.. became like this in the end. "

Tony chuckled a little as he pulled away from the hug.

" What was that for? "

" Don't you want to make it official? "

" Eh? "

It made me think about it for a second but I finally realized and it made blush again.

" Fine.. T-Tony will you be my boyfriend..? " I said as I looked away. 

" Sure, because why not?~ " Tony replied, smiling at me with a very gentle smile.

I can't believe this, because it's like a dream come true. To think that he would love me the same way as I did to him..

" I love you Steve Rogers. " Tony held both of my hands as he said that.

" I love you too Tony Stark. " 

 

BONUS 

It was finally monday, the party went well actually. Clint had a great time, so was Buck and Nat came drunk when we went home.

I was just walking at the hallway, and I noticed Bucky, so I called out to him. " Hey Buck! "

" Oh hey. You look quite cheery, did the two of you work out? "

" Yeah did it? " Both Natasha and Clint said at unison behind me. 

" Oh uh.. "

Then I saw Tony walking at the hallway, and he apparently noticed me so he headed towards where we are.

" Hey Steve! Oh yeah, hey there guys! "

" Hey Stark. " Clint said.

" Well, meet my boyfriend, Mr. Steve Rogers. He is quite adorable at times. Anyways, gotta go. See ya later Stevie~ " Tony gave me a kiss on the lips, then walked away.

Which made me blush bright red and I tried to cover my face with my hands.

" Did you guys had sex yet? " Natasha asked, making me shock of course.

" N-no! What's up with that question?! "

" The ship Stony has just sailed guys. " Bucky added.

" I ship it like FedEx. " This time Clint said that.

" I swear you will all regret this one day.."


End file.
